1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to training devices for athletes and players. More particularly, the invention relates to a training device for golfers. Specifically, the invention relates to a training device that is attachable to a golf club handle to enable a golfer to perfect the position of their grip on the club and the pressure with which they engage the grip, and to simultaneously train themselves to accurately play a stroke in a particular direction.
2. Background Information
It is the opinion of some professional golfers that most amateur golfers grip their golf clubs improperly and this tends to impede the accuracy of their swing. The grip needs to be corrected before the amateur golfer can really work on their swing and see substantial improvement. However, the golfer may have used his or her improper grip for many years and a few hours lessons with a golf professional cannot correct years of improper habit. A number of devices and training methods have been proposed in the prior art to aid in correcting the grip on the club handle. A number of these training devices assist the golfer in holding the club correctly while the aid is attached to the club, but as soon as the aid is removed, the golfer returns to their old habits. If the golfer is able to play many games over a period of time with a suitable training device, the golfer's muscle memory would be reset and corrected and the training device would only be required occasionally to verify that the golfer's grip has been corrected.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved golf training device that will enable a golfer to position their hands on the club handle correctly and will, over the course of time, retrain the golfer's muscle memory to maintain the correct grip on the handle even when the training device is removed therefrom.